


Peculiar mornings

by EmieChii



Series: Mansion shenanigans [2]
Category: Mansion shenanigans
Genre: Gen, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings at the mansion are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Rizzy will NOT EVER be found in any sort of bad situations in my stories unless permitted too.

Ah, it's morning, or perhaps noon. But that doesn't matter, right now it appears tha-  
" You're such a doofus, Sarah " now what's going on here? Let's just go by and see what this is about, might as well fetch something to eat while at it. " What?! I'm not a doofus! " the brunette replied, seemingly in protest at the scarred blonde's words.  
" Ya sure? Are ya sure yer not a doofus? " now this is confusing for a demon like George, he's just tilting his head at the two as he's fixing himself a ham and cheese sandwich. 

" Im positive madam that I am indeed no such thing as a doofus " Sarah replied, chin up and acting like those women in those old movies he used to watch with some friends. Just what the heck are those two on about?  
" Hn, alright then, I'll believe you for now, Ms. Murphy " Murphy?! That's her last name? Thought it was Marion or Lynette, guess he was wrong.

George shrugged and decided to sit down by the table " And just what's going on here with you two today? " he asked as he glanced over at the two girls.  
" Oh nothing ya need to worry bout, old man " ugh, always calling him old, Christ's sake he's not that old. He rolled his eyes " Mhm, nothing I need to worry about? " he asked as he looked over to Sarah " Nope~! Nothing at all " she replied, always sounding so cheerful, he doesn't really mind it, it's nice when people aren't causing any depression or drama. 

" Now why should I believe that? We got two girls saying the same thing. One who's apparently always playing cat and mouse with Cak. " yep that's Sarah in that description, she's not too amused " Hrmfh " 

" And one who's a potential murderer " he glanced over at the blonde who immediately spoke back at him " Oh come on! I haven't killed anyone! " she's not amused, puffing up her cheeks, hadn't it been for her ability to actually hurt people, it'd be sort of cute, then again looks deceive a lot between both Doe-Eye and Miss Sass-a-lot. " You stabbed a man, Blondie " 

" THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! " she 'hissed' lifting herself up with her arms and glaring at the demon " . . . Pffft! " and he's just holding back a small laugh, it was the sheer response that got him, Sarah seems a bit entertained.

" I just stabbed him once, not like I'll do it more " she sat down, grumbling.

Both George and Sarah looked at each other before nodding " Are you sure, Emie? Are you really sure? " they asked in unison, just to taunt the feisty gal. " You guys are awful. " she only smirked, though, clearly amused.


End file.
